True Blue Pt. 2
by Felipe
Summary: Tatewaki shows his true colors...


I don't own Ranma and co. and I don't make money from writing any  
associated fanfics. I just use them for my own pleasure. I'll   
return them when I don't need them anymore.  
  
TrueBlue Part Two   
  
**********   
  
by: Felipe   
  
**********   
  
"Pig tailed girl! You have come to me at last!"   
  
Ranma paused in shock, like a deer transfixed on an oncoming car's   
headlights. That was all I needed. Before he could react I dived   
in, arms outstretched. I grabbed his breasts and started to slowly   
knead them in my eager hands.   
  
I shivered in excitement.   
  
They felt so soft and yet at the same time I could feel the   
unyielding muscles that started to tense underneath them. I felt   
myself becoming unbearably hard as I squeezed his breasts with   
rapidly increasing pressure.   
  
He was so beautiful in this form.  
  
The body of a goddess and hair the color eternal flame that   
embodied his fierce personality.   
  
Mark my words. One day I'll make him scream...   
  
When I make him feel every inch of my superior being, he will   
scream from the very depths of his soul...   
  
But today, I kept up with the act. For the sake of appearances...   
  
"Kuno! Get the FUCK offa me!" Ranma screamed. His deep   
blue eyes glared at me with undisguised hatred. I kept the smirk   
off my face and looked at him with love and devotion.   
  
"Pig tailed girl, today I bestow upon thee the privilege of  
accompanying me on a date!."   
  
"Fuck you and everything that you stand for Kuno! You know I   
won't go out with you in a millio-aaaaaaaAAAAAARRRGH!"  
  
The rest of the sentence was abruptly cut off by a shriek of   
extreme pain as I squeezed the little slut's left breast with   
every ounce of my strength.   
  
It felt odd, but very pleasant, like a smooth, unsqueezable sponge   
filled to the brim with water straining to get out.   
  
I wondered if Nabiki's were as big as his.  
  
Ranma's were certainly a handful.   
  
And the expression on his face was delightful! An intoxicating   
cocktail of anger, hate, disgust and pain that thrilled me to the   
very core.   
  
But there was something else.   
  
Something that I've never seen before.   
  
Something that I thought Ranma Saotome didn't even grasp the   
concept of.  
  
Fear.   
  
I saw it.   
  
All half a second of it.   
  
Amazed beyond words, I stood there mesmerised, watching the   
absolute terror fleetingly pass across his beautiful face.   
  
He didn't even cry out or make a sound. He wouldn't give me the  
satisfaction.   
  
I knew no one else saw it...   
  
But he knew, that for a moment...   
  
I was IN CONTROL.   
  
Complete control.   
  
And he was not.   
  
That new experience must have been quite a shock to his system.   
  
But as quickly as it appeared, the fear and the pain vanished from   
his eyes, leaving only smouldering anger and hate.   
  
My arms went numb from the nerve strikes and I felt a delicious   
explosion of pain as I was hurled back with tremendous force into   
a brick wall.   
  
I laid there, eyes closed, and waited for the little cunt's next   
move.   
  
For several moments nothing but silence came. Curiosity got the   
better of me as I allowed my eyes to open but a crack, maintaining   
the illusion of unconsciousness.   
  
Ranma was slowly backing away from my form. Taking small, careful   
steps, he held a defensive stance, never taking his eyes away from   
me.   
  
He reminded me of a frightened rabbit, ready to bolt at any sudden   
movement.   
  
In our past battles, when he defeated me, he always turned his   
back and walked away without a care in the world.   
  
But not today.   
  
The whole scene gave me the distinct impression that he was seeing   
something clearly for the first time.   
  
I tried to keep from shaking with silent laughter at his utter   
stupidity.   
  
I observed Akane approach the martial artist. "Hey baka, what   
happened?"   
  
"N-Nuthin'. Same old crap with dickhead-sempai."   
  
"Well did you have to hit him that hard? Look at him..."   
  
Ranma had a disgusted look on his face. "You'd smack him just   
as hard if he grabbed your chest!" Wincing, he gently probed   
the abused area.   
  
"Are you okay?" Akane asked in a soft, concerned voice.  
  
Ranma immediately erased any show of weakness. "Hey, it's   
nuthin'. Kuno's nuthin'. He's harmless. C'mon, let's get out of   
here."   
  
The little whore cast one last wary look at my direction, before   
they left.   
  
"He's harmless..." I heard him murmur, as if trying to   
convince himself.   
  
I lay there on the ground, smiling. Gazing up at the endless blue.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Welcome home master Kuno."  
  
I handed Sasuke my coat and my things before trudging wearily up   
the darkened staircase.   
  
Pausing, I spoke without turning around. "I trust that there  
were no problems today." I stated.   
  
"Yes master Kuno. Nothing is amiss."   
  
"Good."   
  
I dismissed Sasuke, who once again disappeared without a trace   
into the shadows.   
  
I continued onward, blissfully recalling Ranma's moment of total   
helplessness, as I replayed today's events in my mind.  
  
What Ranma saw, as he looked into my eyes, was the truth.   
  
The truth about me. Though a minuscule part of it.   
  
That is what caused the fear inside him.   
  
I must never again allow it to be revealed...   
  
Until the right time comes.   
  
I stopped as I sensed a form standing further ahead in the   
corridor.   
  
The windows were open. The wind blew the light curtains around the   
hallway and gently whistled in my ears, making my surroundings seem   
oddly surreal.   
  
I peered into the darkness, as my eyes slowly adjusted in the   
gloom.   
  
I saw long flowing tresses, an almost transparent white nightgown,   
a lithely muscled body.   
  
A vision of loveliness.   
  
My dear, sweet sister.   
  
She stood there, at the far end of the corridor. Slowly  
breathing. With eyes that glittered with intensity.   
  
Looking clearly into my very soul.   
  
Without a word or making a sound, my sister slowly turned and   
padded lightly into her quarters.   
  
  
  
Then I followed her with no hesitation.   
  
  
  
  
End Part Two.  
*****************************************   
  
  
Encouragement, discouragement, C+C, flames, death threats,  
I don't give a hoot... just keep them coming.   
  
Remember, my excuses are:   
1. This is my first fic.   
2. I don't speak English at home.   
  
Send it all to: Felipe   
mygodamnself@hotmail.com  
  
  
A thousand thanks go to my pre readers Kitsune and Steve   
Cornett. (Yeah, I have pre-readers now. Thanks again guys.)   
  
If you wanna become one, just drop me a line.   
  



End file.
